Charley Killer
Dzoshua Orzeovski (約書亞奧爾) known famously as the Charley Killer is a Polish serial killer and hacker, responsible for terrorizing people related to the Summerall family by any means, even murder and hacking. As a human in Earthrealm, Dzosh was already incredibly powerful. After his defeat by the hands of Annie and Nina Summerall, Dzosh was brought back to life as a Saibademon. In his Saibademon form, Dzosh gained many abilities, such as the power to use computer code and hacks in real life to defeat opponents. He can also hack himself to change form. Story Dzoshua Orzeovski (born Yoshua Orzehowski) was born in Ustron, Poland, with Borderline Personality Disorder and Aquaphobia. Due to a political uprising, Dzosh and his family attempted to move to America but got stuck in Bulgaria. The Bulgarian government marked them as Polish neo-Communist (although they were anything but) and began tracking them down. He and his family were forced to live in the shadows and change everything about them, including there names, to Bulgarian. It was here were Dzosh learned his skills at hacking and used them to escape the country. Unfortunately, Chief Immigration Patrol Officer, Chester Summerall (Annie's grandfather) denied them access due to his hatred for Eastern Europeans. He promised Dzosh that his life in America would be horrible, as he grudgingly let them in. It was at that moment that Dzosh created a strong hatred for all Americans, and saw everyone around him as cruel and manipulative. He met another immigrant from Czechoslovakia (who also passed Chester's test) and the two befriended each other. He taught Dzosh about trap making and how to torture you're victims mentally. In an attempt to kill Chester Summerall, he was shot. Dzosh stole his pig like mask from the police station and added it to his costume. He began his plan to kill off the last generation of Summerall kids, which included Annie herself. Moveset Variations * Melee: '''Weapon based attacks, including scythe, axe, and knife attacks * '''Trap: '''Dzosh can preform attacks by planting down different death traps * '''Cyber: '''Attacks based on different hacks and computer languages Moves * '''Scythe swing: Dzosh swings his scythe at opponent ** Scythe uppercut: Dzosh uppercuts opponent with scythe ** Scythe throw: Dzosh throws his scythe and is spins around and comes back, like a boomerang * DOS attack: Dzosh sends a DOS attack at the opponent ** DOS wave: Dzosh pounds the floor and sends a DOS shock wave that can flip over opponents and stretch across the entire stage * Charley: Dzosh throws a bone at the opponent. If it hits, Charley appears from offstage and rams them * Axe throw: Dzosh throws an axe at the opponent * Nail gun: '''Dzosh fires 4 rounds out of his nail gun * '''Charge: Dzosh charges forwared with his scythe * Trap: Dzosh can place down a variaty of traps on the stage. He can only put down two traps at the same time or one of them will automatically disappear ** Bear Trap: '''Dzosh puts a bear trap down that will clamp down ** '''Sparkler Trap: '''Dzosh puts down a sparkler that spreads sparks and flames around a small area. If the opponent gets hit with it, they will get set on fire ** '''Pit: '''Dzosh places down an invisible pit trap. When an opponent steps on it, the floor breaks and they fall into a spiky pit * '''Grab: Dzosh charges forward and attempts to grab the opponent. If he does, he will stab them with a syringe * Teleport: Dzosh digitalises himself and reapears somewhere else on the stage Super Moves * Firewall: Dzosh puts a firewall around him that acts as a shield. It blocks melee attacks and bounces back far range attacks * 'Java_Script: '''Dzosh uses Java_Script to enhance his speed, strength, and health * '''Kama: '''Dzosh throws two kamas forward. If they hit, the kamas will slow down the opponents speed and weaken him/her Fatalities * '''Game Over: '''Dzosh impales his opponent with a syringe, causing them to faint. When they wake up, they are in the hospital strapped down to an electric chair. Dzosh stabs him/her with a knife in the chest. He then electrcutes them and smashes there skull with a sledge hammer, causing their head to explode * '''C++: '''Dzosh holds out his hand and a digital portal opens up underneath the opponent. He/she gets sucked inside and is spat out in a digital forest. Dzosh's echoing laughs is hear as three velociraptors appear from the bushes and rip the opponent apart. A portal opens up back at the arena and the opponents decapitated head falls out of it. Stance '''Round Start -' Dzosh enters the stage and swings his scythe around, stating "Let's play a game!" before getting into a fighting stance 'Round Win -' Dzosh pulls off his mask and begins to laugh 'Victory -' Dzosh states "Game Over" before teleporting away Detail 'Intro -' After his death at the hands of Annie Summerall, Dzosh went straight to the Netherealm and made a deal with Scorpion. He was brought back to Earthrealm and gained amazing technological powers. He soon got bored of using his powers to terrify the Summeralls, and was about to return to the Netherrealm when he heard of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He figured that if he won, he would wish for complete control of cyberspace! 'Ending - ' After winning the tournament, Dzosh was crowned Mortal Kombat Grand Champion. However, he turned on the Elder Gods and gained complete control of cyberspace. He now merged the realms, the outworld, and cyberspace into one were he aligned himself with the Army of Darkness and ruled supreme. But his biggest achievement, was finally "deleting" Annie and Sophie once and for all, and ending the last generation of the Summeralls! Theme 'Theme: 'Demons - Starset Category:Characters Category:Villains